demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenskins
"The only good stuty is a dead stuty, and the only thing better than a dead stunty isa dyin' stunty who tells yer where to find 'is mates" '-Mogul Necksnapper' Greenskins are a brutal, but primitive species of Monster. They have pillaged on every front and against every possible enemy. They have an unhealthy love for conflict and are always looking for a fight with either eachother or another race. They get they're name from they're waxy green skin. Overview The Greeskin race is actually a group of races all with a common backround, society and religon. Greenskins are have a brutal love of conflict the are always looking for a fight with either eachother or other races. Biology Greenskins are not born as we are they are a type of fungi. So greenskins are not male nor female, but they are considered male. When a greenskin dies they release spores that can only grow in certian conditions. When the spores gorw they grow into a mushroom that looks very much like posion mushroom(red with white dots) so it is protechted but it is very rare to be able to find greenskins spores holes. As the fungis matures the roots break up the soil and the mushroom sinks into the ground making a spore hole. The stem begins to grow into a small creature at a very fast rate. The mushroom cap provides the creature with nourishment. When the creature is ready to live on its own they claw their way out of the spore hole and go about their life of pure battle. The first greenskins to appear are snotlings, Squigs. Then larger greenskins like Goblins and Gremlins then finally Orcs who now have an endless amount of resorces like food, slaves and workers. But there are some species who do reproduce with a male and female, like Ogers, Trolls, Giants, Mountian Ogers and Urgals. Their physical biology is based on their love of battle. They have thick waxy skin, strong bones and excelant muscel tone. Each species has its own physical strengths and weaknesses and a varations in their size, shape, behavior and intellegance Greenskins like orcs, goblins and Gretchin are born (or grown whichever works) with a techno gene ''thats expands and grows throughout their life. The techno gene is alot like how a baby knows to hold its breath under water or how a baby horse knows how to walk within a half-hour of life. For geenskins they are born with the knowledge of war, weapon use and speak an orky dialog. They may expand on their knowlegde if they wish but their one thought mind hinders that. Society From their natural lust for conflict greenskins have formed a tribal society based soully on "might makes right". So only the biggest toughest greenskin gets to lead. '''Rankings:' The Warboss is not without duties he must make sure that the tribe has a steady income of enemies to fight, keep the peace within the tribe and make sure that the tribe has resorces to survive. Culture Greenskins dont have a specifect culture they simply adopt they're own version of the local culture. When the conquer or settle in a new home they transform everything nwith they're own special grafity. sence greenskins are simple mind beings they use a simple form of currency, which is equally primitve to the rest of their culrure. They use teeth for money, the more "teef" a greenie has the bigger weapons he can get and the more weapons he gets, he gets a better chance of being warboss. And sence greenskins grow teeth very fast there is a neverending supplie of "teef" Oddboyz Most greenskins come with the built in knowledge to survive, fight and keep they're gear in check. Some certian greenskins however are born with extra knowledge of various tasks. They are not as numerous as the basic greenskin template but are common enough for the race to survive. Examples of Oddboyz: *''Meks, Mekboyz, Blacksmithyz or Smithyz'': are greenskin engineer they create weapons, armor, vehicles and other machinery. *''Doks or Medikz'': are greenskin doctors who provide medical attention for other greenskins. *''Weirdboyz or Shamans'': are greenskins who command great magic and physic powers. Campaigns Also called a Waaaagh! A Greenskin campaign is one of the most dangerous forces on the planet. I have heard tell that some campangs were able to rival godly powers. When a warboss beats another he gains control of the tribe. He will most likely continue taking out rivals and as he forms an army every tribe. Every tribe in the country begins to flock to the army. This huge mass of green monsters begins to charge across the continent pillaging and killing everything in it's path. As the Waaagh gains momentum it gets a steady stream of victories. The only way to end the Waaagh is by killing the lead warboss. After that all the tribes will retreat back home and wait for the next Waaagh. Origins It is unclear the true origins of the greenskins, there are many different theroies. Some say that their a mad attempt at the perfect fighter others say they are just a mishape in evolution. But all agree that their deities Gork and Mork created from fungis and the giants out of the hills. Religion "Gork be fighty, but cunnin'... an Mork be cunnin' but fighty" '' Greenskins are fiercely loyal to they're twin deities Gork and Mork. Gork is the god of cunning brutality, so is favored by orcs. And Mork is the god of brutal cunning, so is favored by goblins. They often argue on whats the best way to fight, Gork says "The best fighter is in front of you" Mork says "The best fighter is a stab in the back". They both take great pleasure in helping they're green followers. So it is incredibly common for a giant green foot to stomp onto a greenskin enemy. Greenskins believe when they die they join Gork and Mork who prepare for the end of the world's final battle. In reality they just rot into spores and they are reborn into those spores Tips for Demiogds These guys are very very dangerous they're love of conflict and they're natural abilities makes them undeniably dangerous. If you see a tribe get away from them as fast as you can. However it is possible for a non-greenskin to conquer a tribe. If you do heres some tips for a non-greenie warboss Tips for a warboss *You cant hesisitate about anything. *mix orc vocab and lingo into your vocab it will help alot *You need to always make sure that your tribe has enemies to fight. It dosent matter what they are just as long as theres a fight Greenskin Military, Weapons and pets This is the most imporatnt part to what greenskins are. Weapons Greenskin weapons are very crude and primitive bit are very effective at what they do. It really doest matter to the receving person if they're geting hit with an orc choopa rather than elvish sward. Greenksins are one of the few monster races to truely imbrace the modern age. Melee weapons *''Choopa, a sword, axe, cleaver thing *''Stabber/Stikky'', a spear *''Blocka, a shield *''Ganshers, a metal jaw *''Crusher'', a mace *''Tangler, a net *''prodder, a trident like weapon *''Klaw'', armored gauntlet Ranged weapons/projectiles *''Old 'un shoota, a bow and arrow *''new 'un shoota, any typ of gun *''Lobbing choopa'', a throwing weapon *''Big shoota'', a reallg big machien gun *''Slugga'', a handgun *''Deffgun, a shoulder molunted heavy cannon *''Rokkit luncha, a bazzoka *''stikkbombz'', grenades *''Burna'', flamethrower Military Greenskin militray is very simple but very effective. Each creature works with other greenskins that enjoy and specilze in the same type of combat. Here are a few greenskin military classes(not all of them just the most awesome) *''Boar Boy'', orcs who ride giant war boars. *''Black orc'', the biggest, baddest kind of orc ever. No other greenskin can compare to their intelect, strength and ferosity. *''Kommando'', elite orc spys and assassins, their choppas are almost as sharp as their minds *''Fanatic'', a cave goblin who has been druged into swinging a giant ball and chain createing a tornado of death *''Choppa'', a phyco orc who takes great joy in battle *''Doom Diver'', goblins who fly over battle in crude hangliders *''Spider riders'', forest goblins have learnt to tame and ride giant spiders Pets Greenskins are famous for their ability to domesticate and "tame" a very large varity of monsters and animals that they use for a varity of reasons. *Squigs- are used food and often calvary. *War Boar- the favorite mount for orcs, they are considered the perfect match for they are both filthy, savage beast and in battle ist hard to tell whos more dangerous *Giant Wolf- the favorite mount for goblins, they are fast, fierce creatures *Wyverns- a warboss ridering a wyvern is the prode and joy of any greenskin army *Giant Spiders- some tribes of forest goblins pride themselves with rideing giant spiders Category:Race Category:Monsters Category:World Monsters Category:Greenskins